DoubleSided Spice
by iLen-Rin
Summary: Len's doing the wrong things. Like playing girls. Loving his sister. Rin's copying his example, but for what reasons? TWINCEST LenxRin


__

**Hey guys! It's Jenn here and I've noticed that I'm not really "active" at the moment. I do have a good excurse though! I had sugery today. So yeah. Ren was lucky. He didn't have it XP. Whatever. **

**Hey guys! Ren here. Basically, Jenn's surgery is a really pain. Literally. Pain pills. Yuck. Good luck sis.**

**So, anyway, this story is a simple one-shot that's LenxRin. Enjoy. **

**Me no own Vocaloid. **

**P.S. Slight Lime. **

**P.S.S. Sorry if I get some lyrics wrong.**

* * *

It happened. It really did happen. After I broke up with my ex-girlfriend, Miku, she told me karma would have my ass. Back then, I thought she was just insane, but then again I cheated on her with almost everyone. But I soon figured out karma was out for me. Oh...sorry. Karma was a guy. My bad. Karma was the nickname of her older brother, Mikuo Hatsune. He beat me up after school.

That's when karma set in. My twin sister, my lovely, beautiful twin, Rin, found me and called an ambulance. She was by my side through the entire thing. Apparently, Mikuo had broken several of my ribs and my arm. I sued him and won. But anyway, Rin was there everyday, taking care of me, helping me recover and everything.

It's been two year since that incident and Rin and I are seventeen years old now. But that's where I was wrong. I love her. I love my twin sister. It wasn't any fair. I couldn't love her. It was wrong, but when I'm with her...there's never anything wrong in the world. So I did what I do best to avoid this love. I played other girls. I played them like an instrument. When Rin found out, she was extremely upset. She told me that I'd get hurt again, but I brushed her off. She sighed and shook her head.

"Oh, you're home already?" I turned around to see Rin enter the kitchen with her arms filled with grocery bags. "I thought you were busy today."

"Nah, it's Tuesday," I told her. "Need help?" I took some of the bags and placed them on the counter. "So, what did you do today?" She jumped onto the counter and swung her legs as I placed the groceries away.

"Well, I went to the grocery story today and saw Kaito, Luke, and Mikuo," she answered. "Kaito is so nice! He helped me reach the top shelves! Why aren't you friends with him Len?"

'I played his sister,' I thought, but I just shrugged. I didn't like it when my girl hung out with those guys. Especially with Mikuo's friends. After all of the groceries were placed away, I watched Rin talk. She wasn't like she was when we were fifteen. Instead of her short, blond hair, she had long dark hair that reached down to her butt, but she still kept the ribbon. That white ribbon was attached to the two things braids on her head that gave her a small crown. She looked beautiful. As for me, I grew my hair out a bit, like I had in a video I made called "Spice." Heh...that video describes me more than ever.

"Len?" Rin asked. "Are you listening?"

"Yeah, why?" I asked. She pouted...cute.

"Then what did I just say?" she asked.

"You said that we should make a music video again like we used to," I said. Then she smiled. "Why not? What song do you want to sing?"

"You know Luka and Miku right?"

"Course."

"Well, they sung this song called 'Magnet' and I really love it!" she said. "Do you think we can use that?" I shrugged my shoulders.

"Sure, what ever you want," I responded. "When are we going to start?" She smiled and jumped off the counter.

"I'm going to show you what it sounds like first!" Then she ran to get her ipod and ihome.

_

* * *

_

"Kabosoi hi ga kokoro no haji ni tomaru..." she sang. "Itsu no manika moe hirogaru netsujou...watashi no chou fukisoku ni tobi mawari...anata no te ni rinpun wo tsuketa~"

"Karami au yubi hodoite..." I sang. We keep singing through the song until It was Rin's turn to sing the last part which was just a note.

"Ahh~!" she sang. Her voice echoed through out the room and struck through my heart. She sounded sad. After that, she took in a deep breath and smiled. "What do you think?"

"I...uh...are...?" She laughed at me and I think I blushed.

"Cat got your tongue?" she asked.

"Are you sad?" I asked. She looked at me with a confused look and tilted her head innocently.

"What?" she asked. "Of course not--" I heard the ring tone to our song 'Juvenile' and Rin answered her phone. "Hello? Hey Luke...Sure...You can pick me up at seven on Saturday, okay? Bye~" I gave her a suspicious look and she smiled, a bit nervously. "What?"

"Have a date with Luke?" I asked. "While you're dating Nero?"

"And Mikuo, Kaito, Ted, and Dell," she answered. She caught her own mistake and slapped her mouth shut. "Crap!" I smirked at her to hide my true, pissed off side.

"So playing people happens to be in our blood huh?" I asked. She blushed and looked away.

"I can't help it," she said. "None of them are the right one and I don't want to dump them. They do everything for me."

"I have that same feeling when I'm with my girls," I said, falling back on the couch. I patted the space next to me and she sat. "But I do it because I can't get this one girl. This one girl is apparently 'forbidden' and I can't have her."

"So is the guy I like," she said, sighing. "Rui even went ahead to lie to me that he likes me. I love the girl, but c'mon. There's no way in hell."

"I did her too..."

"Excuse me?"

"You probably did her brother." She blushed harder this time.

"No I didn't! Rei is Rui's property and she'd kill me if I did!" Rin shot back. I laughed at the truth. Rui was a yandere maniac.

"Then what about Ren?" I asked. I didn't want to know.

"Yeah..." I silently bit my tongue and it bled. Ow. "Did you...with Lin?"

"Yeah...what about Sen?"

"I did Retsu...did you do Lenka?"

"And you Rinta?" She nodded and sighed.

"What the hell is wrong with us?" she yelled, frustrated. "If only he liked me! I wouldn't be doing this at all!" She sat foward and I rubbed her back as she cried. After a minute, she turned to her side and felt asleep with her head on my lap. I decided to watch TV with the sound off and the captions on so I wouldn't bother her.

"Because..." I said, whispering to myself. "He's probably in love with his sister." I watched her for a moment and stroke her hair gently.

"Len..."

"Huh?"

"I...Len..." I watched her again. She was sleep talking. "Love...Len..."

"Complete sentence."

"I love Len." Her eyes opened and she turned to her back to look at me. "I love you." I bent down and looked her in the eyes before I kissed her. Both her taste and the taste of the most forbidden girl mixed beautifully. We broke apart after we ran out of breath and Rin buried her face into my chest.

"I love you too." She didn't respond. "But I don't want to break your heart." She clutched my shirt until it wrinkled. "Rin, I love you."

"But...you won't break my heart," she said. "I promise you won't. I...I...will give you a solid heart." She looked up with me with tear filled azure eyes. Poor Rin...

"But, we can't let others know," I told her. "And you're the jealous type." I was sure I was going to get a slap, but she just hugged me around the neck so I couldn't see her face.

"Then I'll be our little secret..."

* * *

My phone went off and I looked at the caller ID. Meiko this time. "Hello?" I asked, half asleep. Rin slept next to me quietly after we decided to sleep together again.

"Where are you?" Meiko asked over the phone. "I've been trying to contact you all day!"

"I'm at home," I replied, yawning. "Why?"

"Ha, I'm not stupid, Len," Meiko said. "If you're really at home then wake up your sister and let me talk to her!"

"She's asleep and she'll kill me," I answered. "I hope you like me dead." I turned to Rin and shook her gently. "Rin...Rin...wake up..." She groaned quietly and glared at me.

"What?" she asked.

"Meiko wants to talk to you," I told her, handing the phone over. She sat up and sighed. She was wearing her pajamas which was a spaghetti strap black night gown. It was pretty sexy on her.

"Hello?" she asked. "Oh morning Meiko. Yeah Len's here. We share a room. He's been here almost all day." She kept talking to her and I kissed her neck, but she didn't moan. She's pretty good. "Yeah, he's been acting normal, why?" I nibbled her earlobe. "He has? They're probably just friends Meiko. Calm down and let me go back to sleep. Okay, night." She snapped the phone closed and a moan erupted from her mouth.

"What did she want?" I asked.

"She's jealous of you and Luka," she answered, tossing the phone back on the bedside table. "She knows you've been cheating on her." I frowned. Was I losing my touch. "Nah, she's probably really smart at watching you." We laid back down and I held her in my arms for about two minutes and then her phone went off. We groaned in unison.

"Who is it?" I hissed. She took her phone and answered it.

"Hello?" she answered. "Oh hey Kaito...see me? Okay, I'll find the time whenever I can...Len? Nah, he's asleep..." She shut the phone and glared at it before placing it back on the table. "Perv."

"What was he--"

"You definitely do not want to know," she answered. "But Kaito wants to meet me on Sunday. I'm not going and you're going to help me faking it with Luke." I chuckled and kissed her mouth.

"Sure, sis, why not?" I answered.

* * *

Next morning at school, I stuck to Rin using her as any excuse to get away from the other girls. "Len, your girlfriend at five o' clock." I was on the left side of her locker so we were blocked by her locker door. I looked behind me and saw Neru and Nero walk towards us.

"And your boyfriend too," I told her. She made a disapproving sound. "What's wrong?"

"I don't want to see him right now," she admitted.

"Hey Len, Rin," they said. Right frowned for a bit into her locker, but it instantly flipped when she turned to them.

"Hey Neru, Nero!" she chirped happily. I nodded as a response. "How are you guys?"

"Fine," they said. Neru hooked on to my arm and kissed my cheek.

"Nice to see you too, Neru," I said, chuckling. She blushed.

"How about hanging out with me today?" she asked. "I rarely see you." I smirked at her and Rin was talking to Nero happily.

"Babe, you see me all the time," I told her. She frowned.

"That's not--"

"What are you doing with my boyfriend?" I looked up to see a fuming Luka and Meiko.

"Your boyfriend?" they yelled in sync. "He's my boyfriend, not yours! Arg!"

"Wow," Rin said, watching them. "Impressive." Nero nodded. I'm pretty sure that Rin didn't like Nero, so she just kept him as her friend. That's good for me. "Hey Nero, who you textin'?"

"Retsu," he answered. "He's coming down the hall with Sen right now. Hey...didn't you date Retsu?"

"Yeah," Rin said. "Why?" Nero shrugged and pretty soon, they did arrive.

"Hey!" Sen hissed. "Why is Neru with my boyfriend?" Oh crap. I looked towards Rin who had a smile on her face.

"Well playboy?" she asked. "Run." I shook Neru off, grabbed Rin's hand, and started to run. Of course, at the end it was Rin dragging me behind her because apparently she was built to be physically stronger. Not fair.

"Crap, I'm so screwed," I told her. She laughed.

"Len, that's all your fault their trailing behind us," she said. "Shiunji tetai no kana kono kimochi~" I rolled my eyes.

"Don't sing Juvenile at a time like this," I said, finally catching up to her. She laughed again and saw Akaito, Kaito's twin. He threw us his keys and Rin got on to the motorcycle. "What are you doing?"

"Getting away!" she said, throwing me a helmet as she fixed her own. "Get on Len!" I did as she said and saw the on coming girls rushing towards us.

"Rin, look!" I told her. She looked towards the girls and smirked.

"Let me enjoy this," she responded. I looked at her in shock. What did she plan to do? She started the bike easily, but just kept stalling it. They were getting closer...oh man...

"Rin!" I warned.

"Not yet," she said. I glared at her and finally pushed her back. She looked at me in surprise and I started driving the bike away. She instantly grabbed my waist and we were riding down the street with the sound of screaming girls behind us. "That hurts! Why'd you do that for?"

"Because you refused to drive away!" I told her. "Now, let me drive now."

"Do you even know how to?" she snapped.

"Actually I do!" I told her. She sighed and crossed her arms. "Aw, come on Rin. Here, how about I'll tell you I love you?" She scoffed.

"Aishiteru, da nante ne?" she sang. "Kage hiki dayo koeno. GAME (gamuwa) ochito hou gamake desho." Then she sang the dubbed English version her friend Jenn made for the song Spice. "I love you so much, what the hell is that? In this world we don't need that crap. Cause love is a game and I don't plan to be the loser." I laughed and made a turn.

"I do, Rin!" I told her.

"Sure, sure, just say what you want and hope I don't hurt you," she hissed. I finally drove the bike to our dad's house, which was different from where we lived. You see, Rin and I lived alone after our parents split and bought their own homes. "Don't forget the kickstand." I nodded and she ran inside. I followed her soon after to see that our mom and our dad were talking in the living room...peacefully.

"Len, Rin?" they asked. "What are you doing here?"

"What?" Rin asked. "Can't seventeen year olds visit their parents every so often?" Our father sighed. "Len's girlfriends?"

"Yes," I groaned.

"Remember where your rooms are?"

"Yes."

"Locked up Akaito's bike?" Rin turned to me and I nodded. "Okay, go." As we ran upstairs, our mom started asking our dad how many times he had to deal with this. His response? "Probably a few times a month."

"Hey Len, let's stay in my room," she said, opening the door. I nodded and the room looked as he had last week I was here. She plopped down on her bed and groaned. "I'm tired."

"We've only been in school for ten minutes," I told her.

"Don't care," she responded. "I'm exhausted. Shouldn't you be too?" I nodded and sat next to her. "Nigakute hotona supaisu. Kimi dake ni ima ageru yo. Muchu ni sasseru boku no taste wo. Karade ude kanijite."

"Yeah, I guess I am," I responded. "Hey Rin?"

"Yeah?"

"Why do you love me?"

"Because you are precious to me," she answered. "And because I always seem to get jealous when you're with your girlfriends. It makes me angry." I chulcked and kissed her.

"I love you too."

"Good."

**

* * *

**

That's basically it. Sorry for the italics, but we couldn't get rid of them. *glomps Ren* Nee ways, we'll see you later okay? Promise?

Renn- Ignore her, she'll be fine.


End file.
